revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Commitment
Commitment is the 13th episode of Season 1 and the 13th episode overall. Summary Daniel's romantic proposal may come with dire ramifications; a devastated Charlotte is forced to move back in with her mother; Jack's life is put in jeopardy when a person he adores betrays him; Nolan makes Emily think cautiously about her actions. It is revealed that Huntley is working for Emily and switched the DNA samples, only for Victoria to fire him. Emily tells 'Amanda' the truth and convinces her to leave the Hamptons to keep Jack safe. Daniel confronts Victoria about Charlotte and begins to think David Clarke raped his mother when she finds it difficult to talk about their affair. Daniel tells Emily this and her plan for revenge is intensified. Recap The news of the moment is that David Clarke is Charlotte Grayson’s biological father. Emily formulates a plan to use this information in the best possible way. The fact that she just learned she has a half-sister isn’t slowing her down one bit. Of course, she needs proof that she and Charlotte are related. She also needs a way to get rid of Amanda. Mason Treadwell’s interview tapes of David Clarke should help accomplish both objectives. With Charlotte by his side, Conrad informs Declan that he’ll be paying for his tuition to attend prep school with his daughter. Moments later, a video flash drive is delivered. Conrad is instructed to open it in private. He later plays the recording at a mediation session with Victoria and their attorneys. The video reveals the details of Victoria’s affair as well as the fact that Charlotte is not Conrad’s daughter. Victoria believes Amanda Clarke is the one who set the fire at Mason Treadwell’s place to cover the theft of the interview tapes. Speaking of the tapes, Emily plants them inside Amanda’s bag as part of a frame job for the fire. She pockets a note with Amanda’s handwriting she finds while rifling through her things. Conrad swipes Charlotte’s hairbrush for DNA testing. Victoria also wants to use DNA to prove that the girl who claims to be Amanda Clarke is the real deal. That’s why she invites her over for tea. Victoria has Ryan Huntley use a spoon that Amanda licked to use for a sample. Huntley says the preliminary results from Charlotte’s DNA test indicate that Conrad is not her father. Conrad dismisses the lawyers to have a private chat with his soon-to-be-ex-wife. He lets Victoria know that she should take whatever her offers her. If they go to trial, it’ll be public knowledge that she had a child after a torrid love affair with the most hated man in America. This puts the queen in a precarious spot. It also has an eavesdropping Ashley wondering why she invested herself in a family that appears ready to implode. Daniel plans an intimate, romantic dinner on the boat where he first met Emily. A mobile orchestra plays in the background until the rains come. A little bad weather isn’t going stop Daniel from his objective of the evening. He gets down on one knee, pulls out a ring and asks a breathless Emily to marry him. Her answer is yes. The two of them kiss, embrace and laugh in the middle of the downpour. Of course, things are just as stormy inside once the happy couple breaks the news to Victoria. Charlotte is crushed when Conrad informs her that she needs to move back with her mother. What’s even more jarring is the way in which he seems to look upon her. Charlotte is, however, thrilled to learn that Daniel proposed to Emily. She says she’s always wanted a sister. What Charlotte still doesn’t know is that she’s always had one. Jack walks in on a thug Victoria hired to swipe the David Clarke interview tapes. The two men get into a brutal brawl, with Jack being left beaten and bloody. Elsewhere, Ryan Huntley informs the queen that Amanda is, indeed, Charlotte’s half-sister. Victoria then promptly fires her attorney. Later, Huntley informs Emily that there was nothing he could have done to stop Jack from getting hurt. As it turns out, Huntley had always believed David Clarke was innocent. That’s why he’s been in cahoots with Emily all along. David Clarke didn’t want Huntley to pursue justice for him because he was afraid that a new trial would sic the conspiracy wolves on his daughter. Huntley switched the samples for the DNA test on Amanda to keep Emily’s plans from being derailed. He advises her to reassess what she’s doing before more innocent people get hurt. Emily gives Amanda the scoop about how Conrad and Victoria framed her father to take the fall for their terrorist ties. She convinces her to leave town, but Amanda can’t say goodbye to Jack. Emily promises to do it for her. Jack is devastated when he reads the handwritten breakup note declaring Amanda’s departure. Jack has no idea that one of the David Clarke interview tapes was accidentally left behind under his bed. As for the rest of the tapes, Victoria locks them away in a safe. Flashbacks show her seducing Conrad the night David Clarke was arrested. This was just moments after she realized she was pregnant with another man’s baby. Emily realizes she needs to minimize the collateral damage. She intends to give Daniel back his ring in order to take some time to regroup. In other news, Victoria leads Daniel to believe that she became pregnant with Charlotte because David Clarke forced himself on her. When Emily gets wind of this bogus rape story, her plans to take a revenge-break disappear. She suggests a June wedding to Daniel as she stares over at Victoria with daggers in her eyes. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke *James McCaffrey as Ryan Huntley *Merrin Dungey as Barbara Snow Co-Starring Cast *Derek Ray as Lee Moran Quotes :Nolan: I may have Jack 's blood all over my jacket but you have it all over your hands. ---- :Ashley: I'm going to go to the loo and drown myself in it. ---- :Ashley: All I've got to show for my summer with the Graysons is a gun wielding, psychotic boyfriend who made out with you. ---- :Nolan: Hey, chatty Cathy. Zip it. ---- :Conrad: You're going to be back to Victoria Harper. Which will only be fitting considering you'll once again be the desperate, penniless little bitch you were when I first met you. ---- :Emily: It isn't really our choices that distinguish who we are. It's our commitment to them. Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 1x13 - Commitment Promo HD|Promo Revenge 1x13 "Commitment" Sneak Peek|Sneak Peek 2 Revenge - 1x13 - Commitment - Sneak Peek 3|Sneak Peek 3 Revenge - 1x13 - Commitment - Sneak Peek 4|Sneak Peek 4 Revenge 1x13 Sneek Peek 5|Sneak Peek 5 Pictures Black jacket.jpg C1.jpg Co1.jpg Cupping.jpg Damanda.jpg Hisface.jpg PrimManda.jpg Romance.jpg Think.jpg Vgray.jpg Trivia *Ryan Huntley was a secret spy for "Emily Thorne" helping her by swapping the real Emily's DNA and The real Amanda's DNA as Victoria needed it to prove that Charlotte and Amanda were half sisters. Victoria requested to have the real Emily's DNA tested because she didn't believe that Faux Amanda was the real Amanda since Victoria remembered that she was alergic to strawberries and Faux Amanda ate the strawberries with ease. *Conrad didn't know Charlotte was David Clarke daughter. It's discovered that Charlotte was named after her biological great paternal aunt who was David's favorite aunt who raised him.